


Oh, Miss Detective {trailer}

by scuseme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Detectives, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: (A little shortie)Women on pages dead, and only one Detective can put this mystery to an end on who the killer is.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Oh, Miss Detective {trailer}

Rain hits hard upon the cemented sidewalk, people walking up and down them with speckled umbrellas. Prostitution was big and still on a night like this, women still do their job. 

Being a detective wasn't so bad, at least it got her free coffee. She was lucky to even get the job. Of course her family disowned her soon after word got out, but that doesn't matter. Their opinions never did anyways. Back on topic.

Looking around she can never be sure, as soon as the clock hits seven p.m. it's a lonesome lady's worst nightmare. Plus many people can take advantage of the night's cloaking sky.

Detective clenches her umbrella's handle as a lightning strikes in the distance. Paranoia hits the woman as she feels a pair of eyes watching her soaked-self. 

Dangerous people like to creep at night, for young damsels to hurt and murder. It's the perfect disguise.

Anxiety dissipates as she finally made it to her destination. Opening the doors to the Police Department, the woman shrugs off her soaked coat and sets it onto the front door coat hanger. 

"Oh hey babe," The operator at the front desk greets, her eyes trained on a page doodling something down. "some weather huh?" 

"Heh, yes it is pouring cats and dogs, I must say." The antagonist says kicking her feet against the mat.

The operator lets out a 'humph'.  
"Good thing I got here early then." 

"It never hurt to be out in the rain!" The Detective giggled as she grabs her card to start her job for the night.

"Pah, makeup is expensive these days." Waving the Detective off a ringer rings.

Nodding the Detective Walks off. Passing the other officers and down a hall to her designated cubical. Her name tagged on the desk that read, Detective. 

Sitting down on the leather chair, the Detective's attention goes to the many missing cases and murder cases. The damn New Orleans Killer had run streaks, leaving little to no clues about who they are. Hell they love tormenting the shit outta her, leaving little cryptic notes on the deceased person's body.

Too creepy and maddening to remember the things they read, send shivers onto her spine. 

Corpses, tears through skin, bodies in tatters, all because of one monster. Sucking in a breath she holds herself to attempt to get back to work.

She looks over her desk crammed with papers. Inspecting them and shoving them over to discover a small wheel, a tape record. 

A wave of confusion hits her, "When did this get shipped at the office..?" Taking it in her hands she fixes the abused papers and pushes them aside.

Setting the disc onto the desk, Detective looks at the details of the holes to a little note lodged into one of them. Taking it out she reads it to herself.

'Miss Detective, pleasured you have found this little note. I for one implore you to listen to it. 

Forevermore, Your admire.'

Well so much for feeling safe. Taking the note, Detective crumbles it as well as throwing it into a small trashcan.

Hands again occupying the record, she sets it over her tape record player. Her finger presses into the play button.. A message being re-laid.

Static was present at first, but slowly jazz founded its way into the recording. 

"Oh, Miss Detective.." His voice was as smooth as silk. He continues, "How I've been excited to hear you working on my case. Darling I'm anxious for you to find out who I am!" The man tormented her as he listed the people he had killed throughout this year. A frown creeped upon her face.

"Ah and-" He released a dramatic sigh. "Judy, what a wonderful woman. Chatty too, and also a woman who's unfaithful to her husband. 

"I've been watching out for you ever since Judy's demise. Your first case, first day of work, and your first day in New Orleans! An award well earned, but sadly it won't be my identity! Too easy! I left you a box in an alleyway by your house." 

Detective's throat tightens. He knew where she lived.

"I won't kill you just so you know! I'm not that cruel and I'm quite cheerful of your determination. Such a beautiful bearcat you are, I do say." 

A chuckle escapes his throat as he breaths the Detective's real name.

"I must be jake, I've never felt as if just any female caught my attention. Until I first saw you of course- can't explain it, but, I do indeed feel like we were made for eachother-." 

The Detective's finger slammed down onto the pause button bringing the tiny little trash bin to her mouth she feels bile clime up her throat.

So many thoughts in her head, swimming and wondering. 

'So many women, dead because of this freak, I've got to do something.. And fast.'

'He's been watching me… Since the beginning."

'Fucker, knows where I live.. And just because of his "fascination" with me I'm not on his black list?' 

'New Orleans murderer, just simply wants to fuck with me… What in the hell is going on?'

Sitting at her chair for the past few minutes, she feels safe to set the bin down and continue. Unpausing it he continued.

"Sadly I must watch from the afar, and hunt for more prey. Until I see you again.." He finished The Detective's name rolled off of his voice as if she was god.

Taking the small round disk in her hand she places it onto the table, wanting to smash it but couldn't. Evidence, she need to keep it. 

Then as the recorder was forgotten, the Detective stands up in her chair looming at the window with no expression.

"I'll find you, you bastard. For justice."


End file.
